Entre colmillos
by NekoHatsuneTakamachi
Summary: Fate Testarossa será la nueva guardaespaldas de Nanoha Takamachi. Se irán enamorando profundamente. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Nanoha sepa que Fate es un vampiro? ¿Qué secretos irá descubriendo Nanoha? Una historia llena de amor y secretos sin descubrir.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola lectores! Les traigo una nueva historia. Sé que debería subir un capítulo de "Sobreviviendo junto a ti", pero en su lugar les traigo esta nueva historia. ¿Qué tendrá este fic? NanoFate, vampiros, misterio y acción. Espero que les guste.

Esta historia la tenía en mente hace unos días y decidí escribirla. Me he esforzado mucho por ordenar mis ideas para empezar este fic, y deseo que les guste.

Sin aburrirles más, disfruten del prólogo.

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes mencionados aquí. Sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

_Mi padre siempre me decía que los seres sobrenaturales no existían, no eran reales. Pero yo siempre tuve una obsesión extraña por ellos; sobretodo por los vampiros. A pesar de que mi padre siempre decía que no existían y que me olvidara de ellos, yo seguía con esa obsesión. No era que pensaba que existían, no era tan infantil, pero siempre tuve una mínima esperanza de que sí. _

_¿Encontrarme con vampiros? Llegué a pensarlo. ¿Enamorarme de uno? Nunca. Es curioso, las cosas que piensas que no van a ocurrir, ocurren quieras o no. Y jamás pensé que un vampiro entraría en mi vida, obviamente por que pensaba que no existían a pesar de tener cierta obsesión por ellos. Y mucho menos pensé que llegaría a enamorarme de uno._

_Pero ocurrió._

**Compañía TSAB, Uminari (Japón) 20:45 pm**

-Y...¿quiere que cuide de su hija?-Preguntó con voz casi burlona. El hombre delante de ella estaba serio mientras la miraba atentamente.

-Sí. Sé quién eres, sé de lo que eres capaz.-El hombre entrecerró los ojos.-Sé _que _eres.-

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco asombrados y miró con sus ojos borgoña a los del hombre.-¿Quién es usted?-El hombre no respondió y simplemente sacó una carpeta entregándosela.

-Ahí está todo lo que necesita saber sobre mi hija.-Ella cogió la carpeta lentamente y sin dejar de mirar al hombre. Este siguió hablando:-Mañana me iré de viaje, así que la espero temprano.- La miró seriamente:-Testarossa, confio en usted.-Dicho aquello se levantó de la silla y haciendo una reverencia salió de la pequeña oficina.

Ella se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada unos segundos.

-¿No piensas abrir esa carpeta?-La voz de su compañera la sacó de sus pensamientos y miró la carpeta. La abrió lentamente encontrándose con una ficha de identidad.

"Nombre: Nanoha Takamachi Williams

Edad: 19

Nacionalidad: Japonesa/Americana

Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de Enero, 1995.

Lugar de nacimiento: Uminari, Japón.

Padre: Shiro Williams

Madre: Momoko Takamachi

Hermanos: Miyuki Williams Takamachi, Kyoha Williams Takamachi.

Centro de estudios: Universidad de Uminari.

Trabajo: No."

Fate miró a su compañera, Signum, esta la miró divertida.-¿Qué? Parece que tienes trabajo, amiga.-Le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió de la oficina.

Fate miró de nuevo la ficha y sonrió levemente.-_Nanoha, ¿eh?_- Pensó antes de cerrar la carpeta.

* * *

¡Fin del prólogo! Sí, sé que es muy corto. Pero para empezar y explicarles como será la historia, pues creo que está bien. ¿Qué piensan?¿Sigo con el fic o lo dejo? Espero vuestros reviews que siempre son más que bienvenidos.

Sobre el nuevo apellido de Nanoha, obviamente es idea mía. Quería cambiar algunas cosas así que lo hice, y ya en los próximos capítulos sabrán más.

El próximo capítulo lo subiré **mañana** o el **jueves**. Les pido perdón por la tardanza del capítulo de "Sobreviviendo junto a ti", pero es que no tengo mucha inspiración y necesito ordenar mis ideas, lo siento si esperaban el capítulo pero les prometo que me esforzaré mucho muchísimo por darles un buen capítulo esta semana por que la próxima semana me iré de vacaciones y no les quiero dejar así sin más sin un capítulo de "Sobreviviendo junto a ti". Así que sean pacientes, por favor.

Déjenme saber si les gustó el prólogo de este nuevo fic en sus reviews.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Cómo les dije, aquí tienen el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ¡me alegra que les haya gustado el prólogo! Sin más que decir, aquí va.

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes mencionados aquí. Sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

** Uminari (Japón) 9:30 pm**

Mantenía la vista fija en la carretera. No paraba de pensar en su nuevo trabajo como guardaespaldas, y en aquella chica a la que esa mañana iba a conocer. La carpeta que el padre de la chica le había dado estaba en el asiendo del copiloto, y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo.

Volvió a mirar a la carretera sonriendo ladeadamente.

Encontró la casa a los pocos minutos. Era grande, pero no como una mansión. Tenía un amplio jardín y un gran garaje al lado. Aparcó cerca y se bajó, con la carpeta en la mano. Caminó con paso tranquilo hacia la entrada mientras miraba los alrededores.

Llegó a la puerta y antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hombre del día anterior. Él llevaba un traje formal y su mirada era seria.

-Bienvenida, Testarossa.-Dijo para luego dejarla pasar.

Fate entró mirando atentamente el lugar. El interior de la casa era amplia, la cocina estaba justo al lado de la entrada al igual que la sala de la TV. Habían unas escaleras donde supuso que daban a las habitaciones.

* * *

Un ruido abajo la hizo despertar. Abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezó. Miró a su derecha donde estaba el despertador.

Las 9:35. Aún le quedaban diez minutos más para dormir. Soltó otro bostezo y, dándose la vuelta mientras volvía a taparse, se durmió.

Al cabo de los diez minutos el despertador sonó. La chica debajo de la mantas se revolvió molesta. Cogió el despertador y lo apagó aún medio dormida. Suspiró molesta y se sentó, aún en su cama. Estiró su cuerpo y bostezó.

-Arg...Estúpido despertador.-Murmuró. Se giró y abrió la ventana cegándola la luz del sol. Al momento se apartó molesta.-Estúpido sol...-Se volteó mirando una bolita negra en su cama. Se acercó y lo acarició. Escuchó un maullido.

-Venga, si yo me tengo que levantar tú también. Así que arriba.-

El gato la miró unos segundos. Luego, soltó un pequeño bostezo y volvió a acurrucarse entre las mantas. La cobriza suspiró.-Está bien. Pero te quedas sin desayuno.-El gato ni se inmutó y siguió durmiendo.

La cobriza escuchó voces en la planta de abajo. Era curioso, su padre hoy se iba de viaje. ¿Con quién podría estar hablando? La chica, curiosa, bajó las escaleras.

Habían dos personas. Una era su padre, la otra una mujer rubia. Al parecer se dieron cuenta de su presencia por que se voltearon a verla.

-Al fin despiertas hija.-Habló su padre. La cobriza pestañeó varias veces mirando a la mujer delante suya que la miraba media divertida.-¿Quién...quién es?-Preguntó.

Shiro carraspeó un poco.-Ella será tu nueva guardaespaldas mientras yo esté de viaje, Nanoha.-

Nanoha se molestó. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su padre.-¿Otra?-Miró de nuevo a la rubia.-No necesitó una niñera.-Caminó hasta la nevera de la cocina abriéndola y buscando comida en su interior.

-Guardaespaldas.-Corrigió Fate mirando atentamente a la chica.

-Lo que sea.-Dijo la cobriza, molesta. Sacó un zumo de naranja y miró a su padre.-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?-

-Dos semanas.-Respondió su padre mientras miraba el reloj.-Debo irme.-Nanoha vio como él cogía su maleta y abría la puerta.-Testarossa...-La nombrada se volteó a verlo.

-Cuide de ella.-Dicho esto cerró la puerta, marchándose y dejando a Fate y Nanoha mirándose atentamente. La cobriza miraba a la rubia, esta llevaba una camisa sin mangas negra y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, dos guantes negros y unas botas al estilo militar, también negras.

Fate miró divertida como la chica bufaba molesta y se bebía su zumo.-Me llamo...-Fue interrumpida por la cobriza que le habló con voz fría y molesta:-No quiero saber tu nombre, no me interesa.-Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras.

-No molestes, ¿quieres?-Dijo enfrentado su mirada con la de Fate.

La rubia escuchó un portazo y suspiró.-_Esto va a ser muy difícil.-_Miró la habitación de la cobriza. Sonrió, aquella chica era interesante, muy interesante.

* * *

Nanoha al llegar a su habitación se acostó de nuevo. Aún estaba molesta, muy molesta.

Bufó.

-¿Pero que se cree mi padre?-Preguntó a la nada.-No soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola.-Vio como el gato levantaba la cabeza y la miraba medio somnoliento soltando un bostezo.-Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad, Zafira?-

Zafira se estiró y camino lentamente hasta acostarse en el vientre de la cobriza y acurrucarse ahí.-Al menos te tengo a ti.-Suspiró Nanoha. Miró a su derecha.

Las 9:50.

Ese día no tenía universidad, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer. Suspiró de nuevo mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Zafira que volvía a estar dormido.

El sueño le volvía a entrar, sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse y al poco tiempo acabo quedándose dormida.

Con una chica rubia en su mente.

_Ese día fue dónde todo empezó. El día en el que ella entró en mi vida, para cambiarla por siempre. El día...en el que la historia de cómo me enamoré de un vampiro empezaba. _

* * *

¡Fin del primer capítulo!

Lo sé, es muy corto. Pero para empezar la historia está bien. ¿Les gustó el primer capítulo, a pesar de ser corto? Espero que sí. Me sorprendí bastante al ver tantos reviews cuando solo escribí el prólogo, fue como...WOW. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me alegra mucho y espero vuestros próximos comentarios.

¡Gracias a los que le dieron follow y favoritos a esta historia!

Como no voy a responder reviews (lo siento chicos) pues voy a darle las gracias a **Ki-chan, Guest, AiemVela, licborrego, rebeca-chan, annimo, Kai Sakuraba, luka tesstarosa, ****momo **y **YuriLover24 **(respecto a tu pregunta: lo de los apellidos fue que me equivoqué y me olvidé de ponerlos en el orden como el de Nanoha, lo siento por la confusión). Y un saludo especial a **NanoFate24.**

Eso es todo, mil gracias por leer a todos y espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Ya sé que fue corto pero intentaré hacerlos más largos.

Sobre el fic "Sobreviviendo junto a ti", aún no tengo el capítulo así que en su lugar les iré subiendo capítulos de esta historia. Pero no se desanimen que prometo no tardar mucho en subir un nuevo capítulo. ¡Lo prometo!

¡En fin! Un abrazo a todos los fans del nanofate y sobretodo a los adictos al lemon (me incluyo e.e)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Konichiwa! Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia. Me alegra muchísimo que les esté gustando, me sorprendí mucho. Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a **Fandy-chan **por que a pesar de que no le gustan mucho los vampiros ella ha decidido darle una oportunidad a mi historia. ¡Gracias!

Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes mencionados aquí. Solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

El sonido del móvil hizo que la cobriza abriera los ojos molesta. Se revolvió en su cama y cogió el teléfono.

Era un mensaje.

Nanoha dejó el móvil en la mesita de su lado y se levantó mirando el reloj.

Las 12:20.

Habían pasado unas horas desde que se levantó y se volvió a quedar dormida. Suspiró y fue a su armario mientras se quitaba el pijama. Escuchó el maullido de Zafira al despertare y sonrió levemente.

-Despierta dormilón.-Al terminar de cambiarse de ropa cogió a Zafira y lo dejó en el suelo. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse con una rubia sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

Fate levantó la vista y la saludó con la mano.-Hola.-

Nanoha movió ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo. Se dirigió a la nevera y sacó una botella de agua.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-Preguntó Fate al ver la ropa de Nanoha que consistía en una sudadera blanca donde ponía "Tokio" en negrita, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y unas zapatillas blancas.

Nanoha se giró a verla molesta.-Sí.-

Fate se levantó y siguió a Nanoha hasta la puerta de entrada donde la cobriza se giró enfadada.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Acompañarte. Soy tu guardaespaldas, ¿recuerdas?-Respondió Fate con una sonrisita. Nanoha la miró muy molesta y cogió su cartera y las llaves mientras abría la puerta.

Entraron en el coche de la rubia y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Y, ¿a dónde la llevo, señorita?-

La cobriza bufó y sacó su iPod mientras se ponía los auriculares.

-A la biblioteca.-

Fate asintió y puso el coche en marcha. Nanoha se apoyó en su brazo mientras miraba ausente la carretera. Fate la miró unos segundos que aprovechó para observar a la chica.

Tenía el cabello cobrizo y brillaba a la luz del sol dándole un aspecto más hermoso de lo que era. Su piel era un poco bronceada, a diferencia de la rubia que tenía la piel muy pálida. Sus ojos eran de color zafiro como el cielo y muy hermosos. Su nariz era normal, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Sus labios eran más bien finos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Fate fue su cuello al descubierto.

Se veía tan...

Carraspeó y volvió la vista a la carretera. En definitiva, Nanoha era una joven muy hermosa.

* * *

Llegaron al poco rato.

Fate aparcó en unos aparcamientos cerca del parque. Nanoha se quitó el cinto rápidamente y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Fate se adelantó abriéndosela ella y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Nanoha la miró unos segundos y luego bajó del coche por si sola mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la pequeña biblioteca dejando a Fate atrás.

La rubia suspiró y siguió a la cobriza. Entraron lentamente en la pequeña tienda llena de libros de todo tipo. Fate se puso en una esquina apoyada en la pared y observó a Nanoha.

Nanoha caminó hasta el mostrador.

-¡Hola, Nanoha!-Le saludó el chico con un abrazo haciendo que Fate frunciera el ceño.

-Hola, Yuuno. ¿Tienes el libro que te pedí?-Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Fate volviera a fruncir el ceño un poco más molesta.

Yuuno asintió y sacó un libro envuelto en una tela negra con puntos brillantes.

-Aquí tienes. Tal y como pediste.-Le dijo con una sonrisa sin parar de mirarla. Nanoha le sonrió de vuelta y sacó un billete y entregándoselo mientras cogía el libro con la otra mano.

-Gracias Yuuno, te debo una.-

El chico cogió el billete y negó con la cabeza.-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Nanoha.- Le dio otra sonrisa mientras le daba el cambio. La cobriza asintió y se apartó del mostrador.

-De nuevo gracias, Yuuno. Estuve esperando mucho que llegara este libro.-

Yuuno asintió con una sonrisa.-De nada, vuelve cuando quieras.-

Nanoha se despidió de él y salió de la biblioteca con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba la tela negra que envolvía el libro. Fate la siguió rápidamente.

Entraron al coche y Nanoha al momento rompió la tela. La rubia se sorprendió al leer la portada del libro.

"Eclipse" de Stephanie Meyer.

-No sabía que te gustaban esos libros.-Comentó con una sonrisa. Nanoha abrió el libro y empezó a leer la primera página ignorando por completo a Fate.

Fate suspiró y arrancó el coche. Algo llamó su atención y miró de nuevo a la biblioteca dónde un hombre encapuchado la miraba. La rubia lentamente apretó el acelerador.

* * *

Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se tumbó en el sofá sin apartar la vista del libro.

Fate la miró y volvió a suspirar. Dejó las llaves del coche y se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cobriza que leía atentamente. Fate dirigió su mirada al mueble dónde unas fotos llamaron su atención. Se levantó y caminó hasta el mueble.

En una de las fotos estaba Nanoha de pequeña con una mujer a su lado, ambas estaban sonriendo abrazadas. En otra estaba Nanoha un poco más mayor mientras abrazaba a un peluche de un oso rosa y besaba la mejilla de una chica un poco más grande que ella, con un chico al lado de ellas abrazándolas a las dos. En la última estaba Nanoha en medio y con una mujer abrazada a Shiro.

Sonrió. Supuso que eran sus hermanos y su madre.

Frunció el ceño y miró a Nanoha que aún seguía durmiendo.

-¿Dónde están tu madre y tus hermanos?-

Nanoha rápidamente la miró y Fate pudo ver como su mirada se oscurecía. La cobriza miró las fotos detrás de la rubia mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellas.

Nanoha miró cada una de las fotos y se detuvo en la última. La cogía con ambas manos mientras deslizaba dos de sus dedos por el rostro de la mujer de la foto.

-Murieron en un accidente de coche.-Fue lo único que respondió.

Dejó la foto y miró a Fate, volviendo a mirarla fríamente. A pesar de eso, Fate pudo ver como los ojos zafiros de la cobriza comenzaban a aguarse como estando a punto de llorar.

-Lo lamento.-Susurró.

Nanoha cogió su libro y caminó hacia las escaleras. Fate la siguió rápidamente cogiéndola del brazo. Nanoha se zafó del agarre bruscamente.

-¡No me toques!-La miró.-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme.-Susurró fríamente mientras enfrentaba su dura mirada con la de Fate.

-Discúlpame.-Fate se apartó de ella y la dejó ir.

* * *

Cerró la puerta bruscamente detrás de sí y se tiró en la cama llorando fuertemente mientras apretaba las sábanas. Sollozó y agarró con más fuerza las sábanas. Sus ojos miraron la foto de su madre y sus hermanos y comenzó a llorar más desconsoladamente.

En su mente comenzaron a pasar las imágenes del accidente, la voz de su madre y su hermana.

La sangre.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a ver todo borroso, por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Sollozó con más fuerza, derramando lágrimas que comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Abrazó sus rodillas y siguió llorando.

Zafira la observó y se acurrucó al lado de ella mientras lamía sus manos.

Nanoha cerró sus ojos con fuerza derramando más lágrimas y sollozando.

Hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Sin saber que Fate oía todo desde detrás de la puerta.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta la hizo despertar. Abrió sus ojos y lentamente se giró para ver a Fate con una bandeja en las manos con comida y una leve sonrisa en sus labios, pidiendo disculpas silenciosamente.

-Te traje comida.-

Nanoha se giró.-No quiero comer.-

-Tienes que comer o te debilitarás.-Dejó la bandeja en la mesita al lado de la cama y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando a la chica que miraba ausente el rincón de la habitación.

Zafira miraba a Fate desconfiadamente y mostrando sus pequeños dientes mientras maullaba. Fate intentó acariciarlo, Zafira se apartó de un salto y salió de la cama corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Fate sonrió y volvió a mirar a Nanoha que había cerrado sus ojos, cayendo de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo. La rubia suspiró derrotada y tapó lentamente a la chica.

Se quedó ahí, mirándola. Acercó su mano y acarició su mejilla cuidadosa de no despertarla. Pudo notar el rastro seco de las lágrimas. Miró sus finos labios que se encontraban entreabiertos y se fue acercando lentamente a ellos. Notó la lenta respiración de la cobriza y sonrió levemente.

De repente recordó las palabras de Nanoha.

"_Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme"._

Se apartó rápidamente y se alejó de ella.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

Se levantó de la cama y miró de nuevo a la chica que dormía plácidamente en la cama. Pudo escuchar su sangre recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica, su corazón bombeando. Sin darse cuenta, se estaba volviendo a acercar a Nanoha, pero esta vez a su cuello.

Cerró los ojos lentamente y sintió como sus colmillos comenzaban a salir, preparados para incrustarse en el cuello de la chica. Sus colmillos rozaron el cuello de la chica cuando de repente Fate se apartó más bruscamente que antes. Tapándose la boca con ambas manos y saliendo de la habitación.

...¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?...

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!

¿Qué les pareció?¿Les gusta como van las cosas? Ya sé que la actitud de Nanoha puede parecer un poco irritante, pero ya verán como cambiara cuando se vaya enamorando de Fate *risa malvada* Ejem, bueno, he leído todos vuestros reviews y me ha encantado que les esté gustando la historia. Me voy a esforzar al máximo para no defraudarles ;)

Les quería pedir ENORMES disculpas a todos aquellos que esperan pacientemente un capítulo de "Sobreviviendo junto a ti". Les prometo que me estoy esforzando por terminar el capítulo, ya lo estoy escribiendo así que solo esperen un poco más.

Ahora paso a darle las gracias a **AiemVela, rebeca-chan, Guest, Ki-chan, momo, noe, annimo, kirishima **y a **Fandy-chan** , gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Siento que el capítulo esté corto, pero al menos es más largo que el anterior ¿no? Bueno, los capítulos que tendrán acción serán los más largos. La acción vendrá muy pronto, ya lo verán.

Y para terminar quiero darles las gracias a todos los que le han dado Follow y Favourite a mi nuevo fic. ¡Arigato~!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capítulo 3

¡Hola a todos! De veras siento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo. Pero he estado muy ocupada preparando varias cosas que eran muy importantes y que siempre me dejaban exhausta, por lo que no pude actualizar. Y como hoy tenia el día libre pues aproveche para actualizar este fic.

No les quiero aburrir más, les dejo con la historia. ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco por los personajes mencionados aquí. Solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

'No podía moverse. Todo era oscuridad. Estaba atrapada, no sabía dónde. Sentía algo tibio en la cabeza, era sangre. Miró a su alrededor intentando buscar una salida. Lo único que pudo ver fue una ventana, su vista era borrosa y apenas podía ver. Intentó moverse, pero el cuerpo le dolía horrores. Dirigió su mano hasta la ventana, varios trozos de cristal roto estaban a su lado.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Estaba en un coche. Su vista poco a poco fue mejorando y pudo ver la posición del coche. Estrechado con un árbol y al revés. Se quitó el cinto como pudo y intentó moverse. Jadeó de dolor al sentir una punzada en su brazo. Se arrastró hasta que logró salir del coche con mucha dificultad.

Observó el estado del coche. Estropeado, echo añicos. Y entonces fue cuando vio a un mujer en el asiento del piloto. Se acercó tambaleante y entrecerrando los ojos intentado ver mejor. Al estar a pocos metros pudo ver la cara de la mujer.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

Era su madre. Estaba toda magullada y con varios raspones en el rostro. A su lado, en el asiento del copiloto estaba su hermana, en un estado igual al de su madre. Miró a su lado, su hermano estaba igual.

Su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. Sintió las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. El aire desapareció de sus pulmones. Comenzó a caer.

Todo era sangre. Su familia estaba...muerta.'

Despertó llena de sudor y con lágrimas en su rostro. Respiraba agitadamente y apretándose el pecho con su mano izquierda. Había sido todo una pesadilla. Una pesadilla horrible.

Intentó relajarse y salió de la cama. Miró a Zafira que la miraba con curiosidad. Luego miró la hora.

Las 10:26.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó hasta el baño. Al momento de entrar se mojó la cara con agua fría. Luego, levantó la mirada y se observó a si misma en el espejo. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y su piel estaba pálida, seguramente por la pesadilla.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces.

Oyó ruidos en el piso de abajo. Movió ligeramente su cabeza, agudizando el oído. Y entonces recordó a Fate, su guardaespaldas. Suspiró y salió del baño.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras. Llegó a la cocina y vio a la rubia preparando algo. En cuanto la rubia notó su presencia se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Buenos días.-

Nanoha simplemente se sentó en la mesa mientras la rubia ponía delante suya un plato con unas tostadas y huevos fritos. Luego puso un zumo de naranja.

-Gracias.-Murmuró para luego empezar a comer sin ganas. Fate se sentó un poco apartada de ella, por si acaso. La rubia la observaba con preocupación.

-¿Qué tal dormiste anoche?-

La cobriza pareció no haberla escuchado. Tenía la mirada perdida, ausente. Fate dirigió su mano hasta su brazo y la tocó suavemente. Nanoha pareció reaccionar apartándose bruscamente y mirándola.

-Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?-

Nanoha apartó la mirada y asintió ligeramente para luego levantarse de la mesa.

-Gracias por el desayuno.-Caminó hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta estaba cayendo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto.

En vez de sentir el duro suelo, sintió unos brazos fuertes y delgados que la sujetaron por la cintura, impidiendo su caída. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos borgoña que la miraban con preocupación.

-¿Te hiciste daño?-

Nanoha se dio cuenta de su cercanía y se apartó rápidamente.

-Sí...gracias.-

Fate le sonrió. Nanoha apartó la mirada y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Fate se quedó ahí mirando a la nada. Había estado tan cerca de Nanoha que había podido sentir su sangre y su olor a vainilla. Por un momento, deseó...No. Definitivamente no. Nanoha era a quien ella debía proteger. Y ella era su guardaespaldas.

Respiró hondo varias veces hasta que consiguió calmar un poco.

* * *

**12:15**

Abrió los ojos y se levantó pesadamente de la cama. Zafira aún dormía. Nanoha abrió su armario y se quitó el pijama. Cogió una sudadera rosa que ponía "USA" en letra blanca y grande, unos shorts azules y finalmente unas chanclas blancas.

Iba a salir de su habitación cuando se sintió observada. Miró detrás de sí. Nada. Un poco extrañada salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. No vio a Fate por ningún lado. Abrió la neveras y sacó una chocolatina con caramelo. Mordisqueó un trozo y se sentó en la mesa comenzando a leer su nuevo libro.

Estaba tan absorta leyendo que no se dio cuenta de que Fate se había sentado a su lado y ahora la observaba. Nanoha dio un respingo al verla. Fate sonrió divertida.

-Lo siento si te asuste.-

Nanoha se le quedó mirando. Suspiró y volvió a su lectura, nerviosa por la atenta mirada de Fate.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Nanoha se giró a verla molesta.

-¿Vas a seguir ahí mirándome?-

Fate le sonrió.

-¿Te molesta?-

-¡Sí!-

Nanoha se levantó de la mesa, cogió su libro y fue a sentarse al sofá. El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Nanoha bufó molesta y lanzó el libro al sofá mientras se dirigía al teléfono.

-¿Si?-Dijo muy molesta.

-Hola, hija.-Era su padre. Se sorprendió un poco y contestó.

-Hola...papá. ¿Pasó algo?-

-No. ¿Testarossa está contigo?-

Nanoha miró detrás suya donde Fate la miraba un poco curiosa.

-Si. Está aquí.-

-Dile que se ponga, necesito hablar con ella.-

Nanoha bajó la mirada, decepcionada.-_¿Pensabas que iba llamar para hablar contigo?- _Pensó. Dejó el teléfono el la mesa y caminó hasta el sofá, se sentó y comenzó a leer.

-Quiere hablar contigo.-

Fate se levantó y comenzó a hablar. Nanoha se sintió un poco estúpida al pensar que su padre había llamado para hablar con ella.-_Idiota.- _Pensó de si misma. Retomó su lectura, justo cuando Fate había terminado de hablar.

-¿Estás bien?-

Nanoha la miró molesta.

-¡Deja de preguntarme lo mismo!¡Estoy bien!¡¿Vale?! Déjame en paz.-

Fate asintió lentamente.

-Tu padre preguntó por ti.-

Nanoha bufó.

-¿Él? Ja, imposible.-

Fate se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.-Nanoha, tu padre te quiere.-

-Sí claro.-Dijo sarcásticamente.-Mi padre solo se interesa por su trabajo. Yo no existo para él, ¡ni siquiera me habla cuando está en casa!-

-Se preocupa por ti. Eres su hija.-

Nanoha se levantó bruscamente del sofá.-¡Basta!-Miró enfadada a Fate.-Para mi padre no soy nada. ¡Entiéndelo!-

-No digas eso, no es verdad.-

-¡Si lo es!-Fate pudo ver como los ojos de Nanoha comenzaba a aguarse.-Para él solo soy una carga. Desde que...mi familia murió se empezó a comportar así. Como si...como si yo fuera una carga pesada para él. ¡Él no me quiere!-

Fate se levantó y se acercó a la cobriza. Pero esta se lo impidió.-¡No te acerques!¡No entiendes nada!-La cobriza empujó a Fate, pero esta no se movió ni un poco. Nanoha se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

No quería parecer débil delante de la rubia. Nadie tenía ver su lado débil. NADIE.

Se alejó de Fate y corrió hasta su cuarto y se encerró ahí. Dejando a una Fate cabizbaja.

* * *

**15:11**

El timbre de la casa sonó. Fate se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta. Un chico peli azul estaba ahí parado sonriente. Al verla a ella su sonrisa se borró y se puso serio.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti.-Respondió Fate, también seria.

-¿Chrono?-La voz de Nanoha hizo que los dos se voltearan a verla. La cobriza sonrió felizmente y corrió a los brazos del chico. El peli azul la cogió rápidamente riendo.

-¡Hola pequeña!-

Nanoha se apartó y lo miró.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó contenta.

Fate frunció el ceño. Nanoha estaba molesta y ahora feliz por...aquel chico. Miró al tal Chrono con molestia.

-¿No puedo visitar a mi chica favorita?-Respondió el peli azul mientras sonreía. Nanoha rió.

-Pasa.-Le dijo cogiéndolo de la mano y llevándolo al interior de la casa. Fate cerró la puerta con molestia y se quedo ahí, observando a los dos.

-Ahora dime la verdad. ¿Para que viniste?-Preguntó Nanoha mirando con curiosidad al peli azul.

-Me has pillado.-Chrono rió.-El lunes iremos todos a la playa. Iremos a coger olas. Y tú...-La señaló.-Estas invitada.-

Nanoha rió.-Claro.- El peli azul sonrió y miró a Fate que miraba con el ceño fruncido a Nanoha.-¿Quién es ella?-

La cobriza miró a la rubia.-Es mi guardaespaldas.-Chrono la miró extrañado.-Por orden de mi padre, ya sabes.-Finalizó Nanoha caminando hasta la nevera. Chrono miró de nuevo a Fate.

-Hola, soy Chrono Hallaown.-Dijo no muy amistosamente. Miró a Fate con desconfianza. La rubia asintió y se presentó:

-Fate Testarossa.-

El peli azul cambió su cara a una sorprendida.-¿Testarossa?-Preguntó arrastrando las letras. Fate asintió, mirando a Chrono desconfiadamente.

Nanoha carraspeó.-Ya, bueno. Basta de presentaciones.-Dijo un poco molesta. Miró a Chrono y sonrió.-¿Te quedarás un rato?-

-Me gustaría, pequeña. Pero tengo...-Miró a Fate.-...asuntos que atender.-Le sonrió a Nanoha en modo de disculpa.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos el lunes.-Dijo la cobriza un poco desanimada. Abrazó a Chrono y luego lo acompañó a la entrada.

-Adiós, pequeña. Pasaré por ti el lunes.-

-No hará falta.-Fate miró a Chrono amenazadoramente.-La llevaré yo. Soy su guardaespaldas.-Nanoha la miró muy molesta. Chrono se quedó mirando entrecerrando los ojos a Fate.

-Bien.-Miró a Nanoha y le sonrió.-Nos vemos.-Besó su frente y se fue. Fate cerró la puerta rápidamente.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Le gritó Nanoha más que enfadada.

-Soy tu guardaespaldas.-Respondió Fate.

-¡No hace falta que me lleves!¡Tengo a Chrono!-

Fate se molestó.-Mi deber es protegerte. Yo, no él.-

Nanoha la miró furiosa.

-Lo siento Nanoha, pero tu novio no es de fiar.-Fate sintió una pequeña punzada al decir la palabra "novio".

-¿Novio?-La cobriza la miró desconcertada.-¡Chrono no es mi novio!¡Y si es de fiar!-

Fate se alivió un poco.

-Chrono es como mi hermano. Él estuvo ahí para mí cuando mi familia murió. Me cuidó. ¡¿Y dices que no es de fiar?!- Nanoha se había alterado. Fate suspiró.-Vale Nanoha, es de fiar. Pero aún así yo debo protegerte.-

La cobriza la miró furiosa y luego caminó hasta su cuarto. Se giró a Fate.

-Te odio.-

Fate se quedó ahí quieta. Mirando ausente a la nada con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!

Siento que sean tan cortos. Realmente me esfuerzo por hacerlos más largos. Bueno, ¿les gustó este capítulo?¿Qué les pareció Chrono? Hehehe, ¿pensaron que era el novio de Nanoha? Hahaha, tranquilos que no es así. Ya vemos como Fate empieza a sentir algo por Nanoha, en cambio nuestra Nano-chan aún no. Pero tranquilos, en los próximos capítulos ya empezara a sentir cosas por nuestra rubia favorita.

¿Les gusta como va la historia? Espero que sí ^.^

Ya veo que todos ya están impacientes por "Sobreviviendo junto a ti". Y les tengo buenas noticias: la semana que viene tendrán un capítulo, lo prometo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me alegra MUCHO que les guste el fic, me esforzaré para que sea un gran fic. ¡Lo prometo!

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. El próximo será la próxima semana, si me es posible. Disfruten su día, sean traviesos y un saludo a todos los fans del NanoFate, a los que leen esta historia, a los que comentan pero sobretodo un saludo a los adictos al yuri. ¡Viva el yuri!

Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Y después de semanas de pura tortura en las clases, logré sobrevivir y aquí estoy...

¡Hola a todos, queridos lectores! Les eché muchísimo de menos, ya se que ustedes a mi no T_T Pero para que perdonen mi tardanza les traigo un capítulo de este fic que lo he dejado abandonado tantos días uwu

Mis motivos por tardar tanto: las clases. ¡Las malditas clases son las culpables! Y además de que mi estado emocional no estaba del todo bien u.u Pero aquí estoy, ¡no les he abandonado!¡Eso nunca, nunca, NUNCA! Bueno, dejemos el dramatismo para luego xD Empecemos el capítulo.

Antes que nada quiero dedicar este capítulo a Jesse Ke por su cumpleaños (atrasado xD) ¡Disfruta Jessy-chan!

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece. Tampoco sus personajes, solo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**Residencia Takamachi -7:15**

Ahí estaba ella, pensando tristemente en aquella última conversación con la cobriza, la chica que tenía que proteger.

_"Te odio"._

Aún estaba esa frase en su mente, una y otra vez repitiéndose.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo levantar la vista, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos zafiros de Nanoha que la miraban con frialdad.

Nanoha bajó las escaleras lentamente. Llegó a la cocina y ahí cogió un vaso de agua y comenzó a beber.

Fate la observaba, sin apartar la mirada. Podía oír como el agua bajaba por la garganta de la chica, y su vista se fijó en su cuello, donde oía la sangre circular.

Tragó saliva.

Carraspeó y intento despegar su mente.

Nanoha dejó el vaso en la mesa y comenzó a meter libros en una mochila rosa. Ese día tenía universidad, y no estaba de muy buen humor.

El sonido de un coche hizo que Fate caminará hacia la ventana y mirara afuera. Un coche rojo estaba aparcado en frente de la casa. Una chica iba dentro y por lo que podía observar estaba esperando a alguien.

Nanoha cogió su mochila poniéndosela en su hombro derecho y empezó a caminar a la puerta. Fate la siguió, la cobriza rodó los ojos molesta.

-Mira...-Se giró y miró a la rubia.-Me vienen a buscar, no hace falta que me lleves.-

Fate no quería empezar una pelea de nuevo.

-De acuerdo. Pero iré detrás de ti.

Nanoha se sorprendió un poco por eso, pero asintió.

Salieron de la casa y la cobriza saludó con la mano a la castaña que iba dentro del coche rojo. Fate por su parte entró en su coche y esperó.

-¿Quién es?

Nanoha se puso el cinturón y miró a la castaña.

-Mi guardaespaldas.

Lo había dicho molesta y con cierto desprecio en la voz.

-¿Otra?Wow, tu padre es cada vez más sobreprotector, ¿eh?

La castaña encendió el motor y comenzó a conducir. Nanoha simplemente se puso los auriculares del IPod y fijó su vista en la ventana.

-Bueno, al menos tiene buen cuerpo.

Nanoha inmediatamente se giró.

-¡Hayate!

La castaña se rió sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, está bue...

-¡Ya!¡Para!

Hayate volvió a reír. Después de eso todo se quedó en silencio. Nanoha miró por el retrovisor el coche negro de Fate. Bufó molesta y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse un poco.

Por otro lado, Fate no apartaba la vista del coche rojo. Se sentía...¿triste? Quizás. Pero...¿por qué? Nanoha era una adolescente cualquiera, otra a la que tenía que proteger. ¿Por qué se sentía así entonces? Era verdad que la joven cobriza era hermosa, bastante, y quizás la rubia estuviera sintiendo algo que no debería sentir por ella.

Sacudió su cabeza quitando esas ideas y siguió conduciendo.

**Universidad de Uminari - 7:50 **

Hayate aparcó el coche una esquina un poco apartada de la universidad. Miró a su lado y sonrió.

-Bueno, ya llegamos.

Nanoha resopló, cogió su mochila y salió del coche escuchando la risa de Hayate. Miró a su alrededor y encontró el coche de Fate, con la rubia dentro. Mirándola a ella.

Se sintió intimidada, pero simplemente caminó al lado de Hayate hasta la entrada de la universidad.

Al pasar por el lado del coche de Fate todavía sentía su mirada en ella y eso le causó escalofríos.

-¡Hey, Nanoha!

Una voz masculina la hizo girarse y encontrarse con Yuuno que la miraba sonriente. Ella fingió una sonrisa.

-Hola.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana señalando el comienzo de las clases.

-¡Oh Dios!-Exclamó Hayate.

Yuuno y Nanoha la miraron extrañados. Hayate los miró horrorizada.

-Nos toca con la bruja de Quattro.

Genial.

Su día no podía empeorar.

**9:25**

-Por eso, si movemos la x aquí y multiplicamos esto...

La voz de la profesora de matemáticas Quattro se escuchaba lejana para ella. No estaba prestando verdadera atención. Cinco minutos antes de que la profesora entró a la clase ella había sacado su libro y había comenzado a leer.

-Señorita Takamachi, ¿puede decirme el resultado?

Rápidamente levantó la vista y la fijó en la pizarra y en los números allí escritos. Miró a la profesora que la miraba desafiante.

-No.

-¿No, qué?

Suspiró mirando la cara de enfado de la profesora.

-No sé el resultado.

La cara de Quattro mostró más enfado.

-Vaya afuera, señorita Takamachi.

Nanoha se levantó cogiendo su mochila y salió de la clase recibiendo una mirada divertida por parte de Hayate.

Al salir caminó distraídamente por el pasillo. Hasta que chocó con alguien haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Oh, disculpa!

Una mano la ayudó a levantarse.

-No pasa nada.

Le dio una sonrisa falsa al chico con el que había tropezado, al mirarlo a los ojos sintió una extraña sensación. El chico le sonrió tímidamente.

-Uhm...Soy nuevo y...me preguntaba dónde estaba la clase 3-B...¿Puedes ayudarme?

Por algún motivo al oír su voz volvió a sentir esa sensación.

-Ah...Sí, claro. Sigue el pasillo, al fondo a la derecha.

El chico le sonrió de nuevo y hizo una reverencia agradecido.

-Gracias...hmm...

-Nanoha Takamachi...Puedes solo llamarme Nanoha.

El chico volvió a sonreír haciendo otra reverencia.

-Erio Mondial. Encantado.

Nanoha asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa, no había dejado de sentir esa extraña sensación.

-Bueno, nos vemos.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo dejando a Erio atrás. Se puso sus auriculares y se dejó llevar por la música mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Diez minutos más tarde sonó la campana y comenzó a salir gente de las clases. Nanoha suspiró un poco molesta y salió de ahí, dirigiéndose al campus.

No se había dado cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo.

Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna mesa libre hasta que encontró un sitio libre. Caminó hacia allí cuando sintió que la observaban. Se giró y se encontró con el chico de antes, Erio. Estaba rodeado de chicas.

-_Al parecer alguien ya tiene acosadoras.-_Pensó mientras sonreía y se sentaba en la única mesa libre del campus.

Sacó su libro y empezó a leer.

Erio intentaba quitarse de encima a aquellas molestas chicas. Con cuidado, empujó a cada una. Su vista se fijó en una joven cobriza sentada a pocos metros leyendo un libro.

Sonrió y caminó hacia ella.

-Hola.

Nanoha lo miró un poco sorprendida.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Ella asintió, y él se sentó sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-¿Ya te libraste de tus nuevas acosadoras?

Preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida y burlona.

-Sí. Pero no creo que por mucho tiempo...-Erio soltó una carcajada y comenzó a comer. Nanoha por su parte volvió su vista al libro.

Unos ojos borgoña los observaban desde lejos.

Fate apretó la mandíbula molesta al ver como aquel chico se había tomado la libertad de ir con la cobriza, cuando ella ni siquiera podía hablarle.

-Y...¿eres japonesa o...?-Nanoha lo miró un poco desconcertada.-Lo digo por que no me pareces japonesa...si no más bien...

-Americana.-Respondió ella.-Mi padre es americano, mi madre era japonesa.

Erio ahora era el desconcertado.

-¿Era?

Nanoha apartó la vista.-Sí...Mi madre y mis hermanos murieron hace 9 años.

-Oh...Lo siento.

La cobriza negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, tenemos algo en común. Mis padres y mi hermana murieron hace 7 años.

Nanoha lo miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un tiempo.

-¡Nanoha-chan!

Hayate venía corriendo hacia ellos. Cuando llegó miró a Erio extrañada. Hayate sonrió pícaramente a Nanoha.

-¿No habré interrumpido, verdad?

Nanoha la fulminó con la mirada y Hayate intentó aguantarse la risa. Erio sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno, soy Hayate.

-Encantado.

Erio hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Erio Mondial.

Hayate le sonrió y luego miró a Nanoha.

-¿Me dejaste por un chico?¿Enserio?

Nanoha cogió su libro estampándolo en la cabeza de la castaña. Hayate rió y se sentó al lado de la cobriza.

-Y bueno, Erio-kun...¿De dónde vienes?

-Oh, vengo de Canadá.

Nanoha y Hayate se sorprendieron.

-¿Canadá? Wow. Y, ¿por qué viniste a Japón? Digo, está bastante lejos de Canadá.

Erio rió suavemente mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y las miraba divertido.

-Me apetecía venir.

Ahora si que estaban desconcertadas. Al ver sus caras, Erio soltó una gran carcajada.

-Era broma. Vine por mí padre, él trabaja aquí y me pidió ayuda con algunas cosas, así que...Aquí estoy.-Terminó dándoles una sonrisa.

Iban a contestar cuando sonó la campana. Hayate resopló fastidiada.

-¿Qué te toca ahora, Erio-kun?

Erio miró su hoja y le contestó a la castaña.

-Física y Química.

Hayate sonrió.

-Igual que nosotras.

Erio se sorprendió y les sonrió.

-¡Genial!

Nanoha por su parte caminaba más adelantada que ellos.

**11:05**

El profesor Griffith explicaba mientras cogía varios botes y los llenaba de líquidos de varios colores.

-Y así, si mezclamos el nitrógeno...

Cada alumno tomaba apuntes de lo que decía el profesor. Hayate estaba sentada al lado de Yuuno y Nanoha al lado de Erio.

La cobriza apuntaba lentamente los datos que decía el profesor hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Miró a su lado y vio a Erio sonriéndole.

-Hey.

Ella por su parte solo movió la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos al Festival?

Cierto. No se acordaba que esa misma semana había un Festival, más concretamente una fiesta para adolescentes.

-Así nos conoceremos mejor, ¿qué te parece?

Espera. ¿Erio le estaba pidiendo una cita? Miró un poco sorprendida a Erio.

-Hey, si no quieres ir no pasa nada...

Vio la decepción en sus ojos. Suspiró. Erio parecía un buen chico. No iba a pasar nada por salir como amigos.

-Claro.

Erio la miró asombrado pero al instante sonrió.

-Bien, pasaré por tu casa el jueves a las ocho.

El profesor Griffith carraspeó llamando la atención de Nanoha y Erio.

-Takamachi y Mondial, salgan ahora mismo de mi clase.

* * *

**14:10**

Hayate y Nanoha caminaban por el campus hacia la salida. La castaña no paraba de hablar sobre temas sin importancia para la cobriza.

-Por cierto Nanoha-chan, ¿qué te pareció Erio-kun?

Nanoha la miró desconcertada hasta que su mente capto el mensaje.

-Hayate, ya sé por donde vas y déjame decirte que no estoy interesada en Erio. ¡Por Dios, si nos acabamos de conocer hoy mismo!

Hayate rió con ganas y dio una palmada en el hombro de la cobriza.

-Eso no importa Nanoha. Además, me enteré de que Erio-kun te invitó al Festival.

La cobriza vio como Hayate movía las cejas de arriba a abajo de una forma bastante graciosa que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa.

-Sí. Pero...-Al ver la cara pícara de Hayate prosiguió.-Es solo una salida como amigos. Nada más.-Hayate resopló. Llegaron al coche de la castaña y allí Nanoha vio a Fate.

Apoyada en su coche negro como la noche, con su pelo moviéndose por la ligera brisa que había y con unas gafas negras de piloto. Algo en su interior la hizo sentir una extraña sensación que no reconocía.

-Oh por Dios.-Exclamó Hayate sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.-Nanoha-chan...Si tanto te molesta déjamela a mí, no tendré ningún problema en llevármela a mi casa.-La cobriza le dio en la cabeza y caminó hacia el reluciente coche de Fate.

-Hola.-Saludó Fate sonriente.

Nanoha ni se molestó en saludarle, simplemente entró en el coche.

En el coche el silencio era bastante incómodo, al menos para Fate.

-Así que...¿Vas a salir con ese tal...Mondial?

Lo dijo con desprecio, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Nanoha que la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-¿Vas a ir?

Nanoha la volvió a mirar con los brazos cruzados. Fate tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el volante. Nanoha miró al frente sin contestar.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos a la casa de la joven cobriza. Ella se bajó del coche y caminó hacia la puerta. Fate salió y corrió tras ella. La tomó del brazo y se acercó a la cobriza.

Estaban demasiado cerca.

-¿Vas a ir?-Susurró Fate, su respiración la podía sentir la cobriza por su cercanía. Nanoha estaba paralizada. La cercanía de Fate le resultaba...¿agradable?

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Fate comenzó a acercarse a los labios de Nanoha. Ésta estaba paralizada, su corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido. Ya estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Hasta que Nanoha reaccionó y se apartó de Fate bruscamente con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas. La cobriza sin mirar a Fate entró en la casa, sin decir palabra.

Fate, por su parte, se quedó en la entrada con la respiración entrecortada y ligero sudor en su cuerpo. Había estado demasiado cerca de la cobriza y casi no había podido controlarse.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!

Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Yo misma ni me perdono u.u Acepto tomatazos, demandas, cuchillazos, mensajes de muerte...etc etc. Pero vamos a lo importante xD ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Justo hoy no tenía clases y aproveché para subir el capítulo. ¿Qué me dicen de Erio? ¿Se esperaban que apareciera? Y los celos de Fate, disfrute mucho con eso xD Sé que el capítulo no es muy largo, pero créanme que no tengo mucho tiempo y justo hoy pude aprovechar.

En los días anteriores, cómo comente antes, no estaba del todo bien en mi estado emocional T_T Por ciertos motivos**.Ahora lo que quería decir era que posiblemente suba el fin de semana pero no es seguro. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y que me perdonen por la tremenda tardanza uwu Ahora vienen los reviews:

**NanoFate24: **¡Hola! Hehe, quería cambiar la personalidad de Nanoha a una más ruda y fría y hacer la historia más interesante. Gracias, me alegro que te esté gustando la historia. Por cierto, tu historia va muy bien, ¡sigue así! Y sí, Alicia estará en la historia. ¡Un abrazo!¡Bye!

**AiemVela: **Sí, pobre Fate. Pero no te preocupes, ya Nanoha comenzará a sentir cosillas por nuestra adorada rubia xD ¡Gracias por leer mi historia!¡Saludos!

**Oyoke: **Me alegra que te guste la historia. Respondiendo a tu duda: si te lo digo es spoiler ;) ¡Saludos y espero verte por aquí!¡Gracias por leer!

**Aria.T: **Oh, gracias. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi nueva historia. Sí, los vampiros están muy de moda hahaha. Aún así yo también creo que será interesante y que te gustará mucho ;) ¡Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos!

**noe: **Lo siento, ¡perdóname! Siento mucho la tardanza T-T Prometo que no me tardaré más. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. ¡Noooo! No lo hago para dejar con las ganas xD Es que simplemente me cuesta escribir un capítulo largo. ¡Saludos!

**kirishima: **Oooohhh vaya, así que piensas que Chrono es un nephilim ¿eh? Bueno, tendrás que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo ;) Gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando mi historia. PD: la personalidad de Nanoha cambiará, solo dale tiempo xD

**momo: **¡Una fan! Ok no xD ¿Enserio te gustan mis historias? Gracias :') Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que sigas leyendo :D ¡Bye!

**susu: **¡Hola! Subiré siempre que pueda, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo con las clases y demás :( Y no te preocupes que pronto subiré otro capitulo de mi otro fic. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! ¡Saludos!

**inori-2014: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que te haya gustado este :D ¡Gracias por leer!¡Un abrazo, bye!

**Kristim: **Intentaré hacerlos más largos, lo prometo. Me alegro de que te parezca interesante, sigue leyendo y comentando. ¡Saludos!

Y eso es todo, lectores. Gracias a todos por leer y sigan comentando. ¡Nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones!

.

.

.

**Esto va dirigido a los amantes del k-pop y exclusivamente a los fans de SNSD (espero que haya alguien por ahí xD) Cómo sabrán, Jessica ya no pertenece al grupo y eso a hecho que mi mente se bloqueara por completo y más aún a todos los fans de SNSD. ¿Por qué digo esto aquí? Simple, tengo que desahogarme lectores, guardarse las cosas no es la mejor forma u.u Espero que haya alguien que me entienda. ¡VIVA EL K-POP Y SNSD! 9 forever!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola, de nuevo! Como les dije, aquí está el capítulo de hoy. Logré sacar un poco de tiempo para subirlo y aquí está. Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.

¡Este capítulo va dirigido a **momo**!

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes mencionados aquí. **

* * *

**Residencia Takamachi **

Subió corriendo las escaleras, al entrar a su habitación cerró con fuerza la puerta y tiró la mochila a algún sitio del cuarto. Se apoyó en la puerta, su respiración era entrecortada. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y el cabello intentado relajarse.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Hace apenas unos segundos Fate y ella habían estado a punto de besarse. Respiró hondo varias veces y se sentó el suelo, reflexionando de nuevo.

Lo peor de todo es que ella no había puesto resistencia. Eso...¿quería decir que ella quería ser besada por Fate? La sola idea la aterró. Se levantó del suelo y se paseó por el cuarto intentando pensar con claridad.

Había estado en shock, nada más.

-_Sí...fue solo eso. Estaba en shock...es todo.-_Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Suspiró un poco más relajada y se sentó en la cama, dónde Zafira la miraba moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

Acarició al pequeño animal y éste se puso en su regazo disfrutando la caricia de la cobriza.

De repente, el móvil de la joven sonó varias veces. Era un mensaje.

"Te paso a recoger a las tres. No te olvides.

-Chrono."

¡Era verdad! Se había olvidado por completo. Ese día irían a la playa. Miró la hora. Las 14:25.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió el armario. Cogió rápidamente un bañador cualquiera, unos pantalones cortos grises ideales para la playa, una camisa de tirantes blanca y unas chanclas rojas. Metió todo en un bolso marrón.

Caminó hacia la puerta, respiró hondo unas tres veces y abrió lentamente la puerta. Se dirigió al baño con el bañador en su mano, sin parar de mirar a todos lados por si Fate aparecía.

No es que le tuviera miedo. Más bien era...No sabría como actuar después de lo que había estado a punto de pasar hace unos minutos. Todo estaba en silencio, no había rastro de Fate y eso la tranquilizó. Se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

La ligera brisa que había golpeaba su rostro y parte de su cabello rubio, balanceándolo.

Sus ojos borgoñas miraban el cielo, con la mirada ausente. Fate no paraba de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Nanoha no se hubiera ido hace unos minutos.

_-¿Qué me está pasando?-_Se preguntó a sí misma. Suspiró y se recostó en el césped. Estaba en el jardín.

Pasó un brazo por su frente y siguió observando el azul cielo.

-_Azul...como sus ojos.-_Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento y al recordar los bellos ojos zafiros de la cobriza.

El sonido de un coche hizo que se levantará rápidamente y corriera hacia la entrada de la casa. Un coche azul estaba aparcada en frente. De él bajó el mismo chico que conoció hace apenas un día.

Chrono.

Entrecerró los ojos y caminó lentamente hacia él.

* * *

Escuchó voces en la entrada y supo que era Chrono. Se asomó por la gran ventana de la entrada y le vio hablando con Fate. No muy animadamente, pensó.

Cogió rápidamente su bolso y salió de la casa llamando la atención de ambos. Los miró a los dos y después de unos segundos caminó hasta Chrono.

-Hola, pequeña.

Él la abrazó cariñosamente para luego revolver sus cobrizos cabellos juguetonamente, cosa que molestó un poco a Nanoha.

-¡Ya!-Chrono simplemente se rió divertido.

-¿Nos vamos?

El peli azul asintió, miró un momento a Fate y luego entró en el coche seguido de Nanoha. Fate subió a su coche y esperó a que ellos se pusieran en marcha, un poco molesta por el trato tan confiado de Chrono hacia Nanoha.

-¿Cómo estás?

Nanoha suspiró y miró a Chrono sonriéndole un poco.

-Bien...¿Y tú?

Chrono sonrió y arrancó el coche, poniéndolo en marcha siendo seguido por Fate.

-Bien. Amy y los demás ya están en la playa.

-Genial. Así no tendremos que estar buscando un sitio.-Respondió Nanoha fastidiada de tan solo pensar en esa idea. Chrono rió divertido, pero al momento se puso serio.

-¿Qué tal con...Testarossa?

Nanoha lo miró sorprendida y luego miró al frente.

-No es que seamos las mejores amigas.

-Ten cuidado con ella, ¿de acuerdo?-Chrono miró seriamente a Nanoha, ella por su parte lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Chrono miró al frente de nuevo. Movió la boca varias veces para decir algo, pero acabó por callarse. Luego de unos segundos bastante incómodos para Nanoha, él habló.

-Solo ten cuidado.-La miró suplicante.-Por favor.

Nanoha, sorprendida, asintió lentamente. Miró por el retrovisor a Fate y al momento sintió algo dentro de ella. De nuevo aquella sensación. Apartó la mirada.

Chrono, la miró unos segundos y luego miró el oscuro coche de Fate, entrecerrando los ojos.

* * *

Una media hora después llegaron a la playa. Aparcaron en unos aparcamientos libres y, por suerte, cerca de un pequeño bar.

El día estaba radiante, un día perfecto para divertirse en la playa. Nanoha agachó la cabeza al pensar eso y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**Flash Black**

Una pequeña cobriza jugaba en el agua con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Un hombre alto y fornido iba detrás de ella, salpicándole con agua mientras reía divertido.

Una mujer joven los veía divertida mientras que otros dos niños corrían hacia ellos comenzando así una guerra de agua. La pequeña cobriza observó alegre como su familia se divertía con ella.

Toda su familia, en un día radiante en la playa.

**Fin Flash Back**

Chrono apoyó una mano en el hombro de la joven cobriza y la miró preocupado.

-¿Nanoha?¿Estás bien?

Nanoha reaccionó y asintió. Miró detrás suya y vio a Fate mirándola preocupada. Apartó la mirada y camino con Chrono hacia la entrada a la playa.

Caminaron unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a un sitio dónde varias personas conocidas por la cobriza jugaban allí.

-¡Nanoha-chan, Chrono-kun!

Una feliz Hayate corrió hacia ellos saludándolos efusivamente.

-Por fin llegan, justo ahora íbamos a bañarnos.

Chrono le dio un corto beso en los labios a una mujer joven, Amy. Nanoha los miró y al momento apartó la mirada, dejó su toalla en la arena y procedió a quitarse la ropa.

Fate, apoyada pocos metros de allí en una roca la observaba atentamente.

Nanoha se quitó primero su camisa, dejando ver un perfecto vientre plano y un bañador blanco.

Fate tragó saliva fuertemente al ver esa imagen y prácticamente estaba con la boca abierta. Nanoha procedió quitándose los cortos pantalones dejando ver unas perfectas piernas y la parte que quedaba del bañador. Fate ahora si que estaba con la boca abierta, no podía _y no quería _apartar la mirada del bello y perfecto cuerpo de la cobriza.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Nanoha que la miraba un poco avergonzada por encontrarse observada por Fate. Al momento la cobriza apartó la mirada y se dirigió con los demás al agua.

-Cierra la boca, te van a entrar moscas.-Una voz femenina hizo que Fate se volteara bastante sorprendida.

-¿Arf?

La peli roja le sonrió con una gran sonrisa y al momento se dieron un gran abrazo.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti, Fate. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mirada de Fate se dirigió a Nanoha, quién se bañaba divertidamente con los demás.

-Oh, ya veo.-Arf la miró pícaramente.-Así que espiando, ¿eh?

Fate inmediatamente negó con la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-Ella...bueno, soy su nueva guardaespaldas.-Esto sorprendió a Arf, que la miró expectante, pidiendo más información con la mirada.

-¿Ah, sí?¿Quién es la joven dama?¿Alguien importante?

-Es hija del señor Takamachi.

Arf dio un respingo aún más asombrada.

-¡¿Es hija de Shiro Takamachi?!

La peli roja observó a la cobriza desde lejos, entrecerrando los ojos sorprendida.

-Sí.-Respondió en un susurro Fate sin dejar de mirar a Nanoha.

-Vaya, Fate.-Arf la miró con una sonrisa pícara.-Que suerte tienes.

Fate asintió lentamente.

-Pero entonces, ¿dónde está Takamachi-san?

Fate la miró, y Arf supo viendo la mirada de la rubia que aquello era información 'confidencial'.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo mirando de nuevo a la cobriza.

-Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí, Arf?

-Trabajo en este hermoso bar de aquí.-Respondió la peli roja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Arf le dio varias palmadas en la espalda a Fate y luego caminó hacia el bar.

-Bueno, vieja amiga. Ha sido bueno verte, después de tanto tiempo, ¿eh?

-Sí, demasiado tiempo.-Susurró Fate, Arf se despidió con la mano y luego desapareció en la lejanía, hacia el pequeño bar.

Fate volvió la mirada hacia Nanoha, que justo en ese momento salía del agua. Fate tragó saliva al observar atentamente como las pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por el cuerpo de la cobriza.

Carraspeó un poco y apartó la mirada.

-¡Hey, Nanoha-chan!¿Juegas un partido de voleibol?

Hayate la miraba suplicante y Nanoha no tuvo remedio. Chrono y Amy se posicionaron en la parte derecha del campo improvisado de voleibol, y Nanoha y Hayate en parte de la izquierda.

Fate, interesada, caminó un poco más cerca y observó atenta el partido.

Chrono tiró primero la pelota, mandándola velozmente hacia Hayate que falló el cogerla. Chrono sonrió victorioso y Hayate bufó fastidiada.

Amy tiró rápidamente el balón mandándolo al campo contrario. Nanoha se preparó y con un gran salto mandó el balón de vuelta al campo de Chrono sumando un punto a su equipo.

-¡Woohoo!¡Así se hace, Nanoha-chan!

Hayate vitoreó emocionadamente. Fate por su parte sonrió orgullosa por la cobriza.

Hayate tiró el balón siendo golpeado por Chrono quién la mandó velozmente de vuelta al campo de Hayate. Hayate saltó en un vano intento de cogerla y cayó al suelo derrotada. Por su parte, Nanoha corrió rápidamente hacia el balón, se deslizó de rodillas por la arena y tiró el balón al campo del peli azul que no puedo hacer nada.

-¡Wow, Nanoha-chan!¡Muy buena!

Chrono y Amy se miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Punto de partido!¡Venga!-Gritó emocionada la castaña. Amy tiró el balón que fue golpeado por Hayate quien la mando hacia el peli azul que ágilmente saltó y con ambas manos tiró el balón hacia la cobriza.

Fate observó todo atenta y esperó por la acción de la cobriza, intrigada.

Nanoha corrió hacia la pelota y de un fuerte y veloz golpe la lanzó al campo contrario cayendo en la arena.

-¡Sí, woohoo!¡Ganamos, Nanoha-chan!

Hayate abrazó a Nanoha efusivamente y luego miró a Chrono enseñándole la lengua divertida y triunfante. Chrono se sentó en la arena, suspirando derrotado. Amy rió divertida y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Nanoha sonriendo se sentó en su toalla disfrutando del magnífico sol. Fate se intentó acercar a ella pero retrocedió. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la silueta de alguien observándolas. Miró hacia él pero ya no estaba. La rubia entrecerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor buscando de nuevo. Pero no encontró nada.

Miró de nuevo a Nanoha y se acercó a ella lentamente. Nanoha por su parte leía su libro tranquilamente. Iba a decir algo pero de repente se escuchó el grito de una mujer. Todos miraron asombrados como una mujer corría gritando y pidiendo ayuda.

Fate corrió hacia dónde la mujer que estaba arrodillada en el suelo abrazando el cuerpo de un niño que tenía sangre alrededor de su cuerpo. Fate observó alrededor sorprendida buscando al culpable.

Nanoha y los demás corrieron y vieron la escena. Hayate soltó un pequeño gritó y al momento se tapó la boca. Amy se abrazó horrorizada al cuerpo sorprendido de Chrono y Nanoha no paraba de observar en shock aquella escena.

Fate caminó hacia Nanoha y la cogió suavemente del brazo.

-Nanoha.-La cobriza apenas la miró aún en shock.-Tenemos que irnos, no estás a salvo.

Chrono y Fate se miraron. El peli azul sacó a Amy y Hayate de allí cogiendo las cosas y las llevó al coche. Fate hizo lo mismo con Nanoha, que apenas hablaba por el shock.

Fate vio la misma silueta de antes mirando la misma escena, la rubia pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del sujeto.

-¡Vámonos!

Nanoha corrió hacia el coche y entró rápidamente con la respiración agitada. Fate abrió el maletero de su coche y sacó una Glock 17, entró al coche y encendió el motor rápidamente.

-¿Qué le pasó a ese niño?-Murmuró Nanoha.

-No lo sé.-Mintió Fate con la mandíbula tensada y apretando el volante fuertemente. Nanoha la miró con ojos asustados y Fate tuvo ganas inmensas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Pero no podía hacer eso.

Fate vio por el retrovisor como un furgón negro las seguía.

-Mierda.-Susurró mientras aceleraba. Nanoha miró atrás y vio el furgón.

-¿Nos siguen?

-Sí.

Fate siguió conduciendo más rápido aún, cargó el arma y abrió la ventanilla disparando al furgón de atrás. Nanoha la miró un poco sorprendida y asustada.

Llegaron a una calle dónde otro furgón negro conducía hacia ellas. Fate frenó bruscamente y condujo hacia otro lado. Ahora les seguían dos furgones.

De repente, Nanoha vio por la ventana como un furgón conducía hacia ellas desde su lado.

Iban a chocar.

-¡FATE!

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, inevitablemente chocaron. El impacto hizo que el coche de Fate volcara varias veces haciendo que las ventanas se rompieran y que saliera fuego del motor.

Fate miró un poco desorientada en busca de Nanoha y la encontró inconsciente con una herida en la cabeza. Al ver la sangre caer por su rostro la rubia se quitó el cinto rápidamente.

-¡Nanoha!¡Nanoha!

Se acercó como pudo hacia ella y le quitó el cinto. Oyó como los furgones paraban oyó varios pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Maldijo por lo bajo y con ambos brazos la rodeó por la cintura. El cristal de su lado estaba medio roto, lo pateó con su pie y logró romperlo. Pero iban a cogerlas si no se daba prisa y escapaba de ahí.

De repente oyó otro coche más chocando con los furgones. Era Chrono.

-¡Rápido, Testarossa por aquí!

Fate salió del coche con Nanoha en brazos y rápidamente la metió en el coche del peli azul.

-¡Dios!-Exclamó al ver a Nanoha sangrando por la cabeza. Fate miraba preocupada el estado de Nanoha.

-¡Rápido, Hallaown!-Gritó con furia mientras cogía la mano de Nanoha entre las suyas y miraba la profunda herida de la cobriza.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la casa del peli azul.

* * *

Se que me van a matar por traer un capítulo corto, pero créanme que me cuesta mucho hacer un capítulo largo T_T ¡Bueno! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Hoy empezó la acción hahaha, ¿les gustó? Yo pensé "ya hay drama, así que qué empiece la acción", si no tanto drama cansa bastante, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ewe

Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Siento la tardanza del anterior capítulo pero, lectores, todos tenemos una vida ¿o no? Tenemos una vida fuera de fanfiction, y todos estamos bastantes ocupados con la universidad, las clases, trabajo...¡lo que sea! Sé que molesta un poco que los autores se tarden en actualizar (me incluyo), pero entiendan que hacemos lo que podemos por actualizar lo más rápido que podamos. No es que hagamos el vago, es solo que estamos ocupados. ¿Por que les suelto este sermón? xD Por qué es solo para que entiendan el por que de las tardanzas en actualizar.

Bueno, con respecto a "Sobreviviendo junto a ti", puede que la próxima actualización sea el final del fic PERO no de la historia por que como ya dije voy a hacer una secuela. Así que esperen la actualización, que por cierto será muy pronto.

Con todo dicho, me despido. Tengan un buen día/tarde/noche y hasta la próxima. ¡Espero sus reviews!

PD: el próximo capítulo será más largo ;)


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola lectores! ¿Preparados para un nuevo capítulo? ¡Espero que sí! Gracias por vuestros reviews, tanto en "Sobreviviendo junto a ti" como aquí :D Gracias por esperar, y sin más les dejo el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece. Tampoco los personajes mencionados aquí, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Residencia Hallaown - 19:20**

Fate cargó en brazos a Nanoha mientras Chrono las dejaba pasar a su gran casa.

-Ponla aquí.-Dijo el peli azul mostrándole un sofá oscuro.

Fate dejó cuidadosamente a Nanoha en él y se arrodilló a su lado analizando su herida.

-No es grave.-Susurró suspirando aliviada. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que Nanoha aún estaba en bañador.

Un sonrojo leve apareció en las mejillas de la rubia, quién no pudo evitar admirar ese majestuoso cuerpo. Miró su vientre bien tonificado, sus brazos fuertes, sus piernas bien tonificadas y fue ahí donde algo le llamó la atención.

En la palma de la mano de la cobriza había una cicatriz. De lejos no se veía, pero a medida que Fate se acercó la cicatriz se le hizo más notable. Frunció el ceño y miró a la cobriza inconsciente.

-¿Testarossa?

Fate desvió la mirada y la fijó en Chrono que había traído una gasa, alcohol desinfectante, agua y un pañuelo. Chrono se acercó al sofá y se sentó en él. Mojó el pañuelo y cuidadosamente limpió la herida en la cabeza de Nanoha.

-¿Quiénes eran?

Fate se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el gran ventanal que daba una vista hacia la ciudad.

-No lo sé con certeza.

Fate intentó recordar la escena de la playa, el niño en brazos de su madre..., el hombre encapuchado. Ni siquiera tenía una pista de la identidad de aquel misterioso hombre. Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes frustada. Se dio la vuelta y observó a Nanoha.

No la había podido proteger. El primer ataque y no la había podido proteger. ¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas era? Una pésima. Caminó hasta sentarse en un sillón apartado de Chrono y Nanoha, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y apoyó su barbilla en sus manos.

Chrono terminó de poner la gasa en la cabeza de la cobriza y se levantó.

-Posiblemente despierte en unos minutos. El golpe no es grave.

Se miraron unos segundos y luego cada uno apartó la mirada.

-Gracias, Hallaown-san.

Chrono asintió.

-Las dejaré a solas. Avísame cuando despierte.-El peli azul se alejó de ahí, dejando a Fate con Nanoha.

* * *

'Oscuridad. De nuevo estaba sumida en la oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba?¿Qué pasaba?

Intentó abrir los ojos y la luz la cegó por completo. Parpadeó varias veces observó el lugar donde estaba. De nuevo en su más profunda pesadilla, en su recuerdo más doloroso.

Se movió para levantarse, pero al mirar a su alrededor vio algo. Alguien, la miraba desde fuera del coche. ¿Quién era? No lo sabía. Pero la vigilaba...Vio en sus ojos la tristeza. ¿Tristeza? Vio el dolor y culpa. Se desconcertó y intentó levantarse, con punzadas en sus piernas logró salir y caminar cojeando hacía la persona.

Pero ésta desapareció. Entonces, dirigió sus ojos zafiros hacia el interior del coche. Ahí, vio de nuevo los cadáveres de sus hermanos y su madre.

Cayó de rodillas y lloró desgarradoramente. De nuevo aquel recuerdo..., un recuerdo que deseaba borrar de su mente, pero era imposible.

¿Cómo librarte del pasado?¿Cómo librarte de un pasado que te perseguirá toda la vida?¿Cómo borrar un recuerdo que se convertía en tu peor pesadilla, en tu peor recuerdo? Un recuerdo doloroso, amargo...; una pesadilla.'

Despertó agitada y sudando. Miró a su alrededor. Suspiró aliviada al ver que estaba en casa de Chrono.

Espera. ¿En casa de Chrono?¿Qué hacía allí? Recordó entonces el accidente. Sintió la presencia de alguien. Miró a su lado y ahí estaba Fate, sentada en un sillón alejada un par de metros de ella. Mirándola con culpa.

-Fate...-Susurró.

-¿Estás bien?

Nanoha asintió dirigiendo su mano hacia la gasa de su cabeza. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Fate se levantaba.

-Nanoha...yo...

En ese momento el móvil de Fate comenzó a sonar. Fastidiada lo cogió y se dirigió a la cocina, apartada de Nanoha para hablar con más privacidad.

-¿Sí?

-_¿Fate? Dios, menos mal. ¿Estás bien?¿Y Takamachi?_

La voz de Signum sonaba preocupada.

-Estamos bien.-Susurró.-Pero...

-_¿Pero? Fate, ¿qué ocurre?_

-No la pude proteger, Signum.-Murmuró afligida y con culpa. Oyó como la pelirosada suspiraba.

-_Fate, te pillaron por sorpresa. No es tu culpa, no te culpes. Pero dime, ¿sabes quiénes eran?_

-No. No tengo ninguna pista. ¿Tú has descubierto algo?

-_Lamentablemente, no. Solo hace una hora desde el accidente, no hemos podido investigar mucho. Los atacantes se esfumaron, los coches no estaban. No había rastro de ellos, salvo por las balas que encontramos en tu coche._

-¿Balas?¿Qué has descubierto?

-_Al parecer, pertenecen a una AR-24. _

-¿AR-24?

Fate entrecerró los ojos, pensativa.

-¿Nada más?

-_Por ahora, eso es todo._

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Signum. Mantenme informada de cualquier pista.

-_Está bien, te avisaré de cualquier cosa que descubramos. _

-Gracias.

Fate miró a Nanoha. Tenía la mirada perdida y ausente.

-Adiós.

-_Adiós. _

Fate guardó su móvil y caminó hacia Nanoha. Se sentó a su lado.

-Yo...Nanoha, perdóname.

La cobriza la miró enseguida soprendida.

-Yo debí protegerte, es mi deber. Y...has salido herida. Lo siento.-La voz de Fate era arrepentida y llena de culpa. Cosa que en cierto modo entristeció a la cobriza. Nanoha agachó la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

-No hace falta que te disculpes.

Fate levantó la mirada con asombro.

-Pero...

-No es tu culpa.-Nanoha la miró callandola con la mirada.-Así que no te culpes. No sabías que iban a aparecer...Así que no pidas perdón.

Nanoha apartó la mirada al ver como Fate suavizaba su mirada y la miraba con...ternura. En ese momento apareció Chrono.

-¡Nanoha!

-¡Chrono!

Ambos se abrazaron. El peli azul respiró aliviado y abrazó fuertemente a Nanoha.

-Me alegro de que hayas despertado, pequeña. ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Te duele algo?

-Estoy bien, tranquilo.

Fate lo observaba sin apartar la mirada. Se sentía un poco celosa, pero intentó no sentir aquello. Pero se le hacía imposible, tan solo ver como se abrazaban empeza a sentir algo incómodo en su interior, algo nada agradable.

Mientras veía como reían, su móvil sonó de nuevo.

-¿Diga?

-_Testarossa._

La voz severa de Shiro la hizo estremecer.

-_Explícame qué ha pasado, Testarossa. ¡Explíqueme por qué mi hija ha salido herida!¡Se supone que deberías protegerla!_

Fate tragó saliva y se obligó a tranquilizarse y a responder.

-Discúlpeme, Takamachi-san. Fue todo mi culpa, me pillaron por sorpresa...

-_¡Claro que es tú culpa, Testarossa!_

Escuchó como suspiraba y como bufaba.

-_¿Mi hija está bien?_

-Sí, afortunadamente no salió gravemente herida.

_-Me alegro...Menos mal. Por favor, Testarossa, páseme con ella._

Fate caminó hacia Nanoha, la miró y con le entregó el teléfono. Nanoha, desconcertada, lo cogió y caminó apartada de Chrono y Fate.

-¿Si?

-_¿Hija?¿Cómo estás?_

Su corazón dio un vuelvo al escuchar la voz de su padre. Sonaba tan...preocupado. Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la cobriza.

-Estoy bien...padre.

-_Gracias a Dios...¿Dónde estás?¿Estás a salvo?_

-Sí. Estoy en casa de Chrono-kun.

-_Bien. _

Un silencio inundó la conversación y Nanoha comenzó a sentirse incómoda, sin saber que decir.

-_Pásame a Testarossa, hija._

Y de nuevo la actitud fría de su padre. Nanoha sintió como algo en su interior le daba una punzada; decepción. Apretó con fuerza el teléfono y habló con una voz más fría.

-Claro, padre.

Con decepción y rabia caminó hasta donde estaba Fate y prácticamente le lanzó el teléfono con rabia al mismo tiempo que salía al jardín para despejarse. Fate la miró preocupada, dirigió el móvil a su oreja.

-_Testarosa. ¿Sabes quiénes eran los atacantes?_

-Por desgracia, no.

-_¿Tiene alguna idea?_

-Ahora mismo, pienso que podría ser por el dinero de su familia. Pero, no me cuadra. Takamachi-san...¿Sabe usted algo?

No escuchó nada por unos segundos. Cosa que la hizo sospechar.

-_No. Procure averiguar cuanto antes quiénes son los que van tras mi hija. Y Testarossa..._

-¿Si?

-_Procure hacer bien su trabajo, y protega a mi hija. _

Después de eso Fate escuchó como la línea se cortaba señalando que la llamada había finalizado. Guardó su teléfono y se quedó pensativa unos minutos.

Shiro escondía algo. Y aunque fuera, por ahora, su jefe...tenía que averguar que ocultaba. Aunque ella era la menos indicada para eso, puesto que ella era una vam...

-Testarossa.

Chrono apareció a su lado mirándola seriamente. Sus miradas se enfrentaron unos segundos hasta que Fate carraspeó.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No. Iré a vigilar fuera, por si veo algo. Le aconsejo que hable con Nanoha, está en el jardín.

Dicho aquello Chrono desapareció por la puerta de la entrada. La rubia suspiró y caminó hacia el jardín viendo ahí a la cobriza.

En ese momento, su corazón se paró.

El cabello cobrizo de Nanoha se ondeaba con el viento, ella miraba el cielo distraídamente y con una mirada nostálgica mientras tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura y en otro lo usaba para colocar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

Era una imagen hermosa, para Fate. La rubia caminó lentamente hacia ella y colocó una mano suavemente en su hombro para no asustarla.

Nanoha la miró por encima de su hombro. Fate se perdió en sus ojos zafiros por unos segundos hasta que Nanoha apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa, Fate?-Dijo volviendo a mirar al cielo distraídamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Fate negó con la cabeza.-Me refiero a qué...¿Cómo llevas esto?-Miró atentamente a Nanoha esperando su respuesta. La cobriza, bajó la mirada poniendo la mirada en la hierba. Luego de un rato, volvió a levantar la mirada.

-¿Por qué me persiguen?¿Qué quieren de mí?

-No lo sé, Nanoha.

Nanoha tembló por unos segundos hasta que miró a Fate.

-Estoy asustada.

Fate sin poder evitarlo, cogió una de las manos de la cobriza soprendiendo a Nanoha.

-No dejaré que te pase nada, Nanoha. No fallaré de nuevo, lo prometo.

La rubia se acercó y colocó un mechó rebelde tras la oreja de la cobriza. Acercándose inevitablemente a Nanoha. Ambas se miraron a los ojos, y sin poder evitarlo, se perdieron en la mirada de cada una.

-Te protegeré.

Susurró Fate. La cobriza sintió su aliento en su rostro, logrando ponerla nerviosa sin saber por qué. Fate se fue acercando poco a poco. Nanoha no se opuso.

Fate vio por el rabillo del ojo a Chrono parado mirándolas desde la ventana. Se apartó fastidiada, viendo un lindo leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Nanoha.

La cobriza, por su parte, carraspeó nerviosamente y caminó hacia la casa. Aquello logró que Fate sonriera. Entonces, algo llamó su atención.

Miró rápidamente al frente, encontrándose con una silueta no muy lejos de allí. Pero, por alguna razón, no le pareció amenazante. Solo...estaba como vigilando.

Fate al poco rato entró en la casa, con mil dudas en su mente.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Ya llegó el misterio wohohoho, lo estaba deseando. ¿Y ustedes? Me encantó escribir la escena final, un escena NanoFate, ya era hora de más acercamiento, ¿no? Jaja. Cómo han notado, Nanoha ha cambiado al menos un poquitín su actitud, sorprendente ¿no? Ya era hora. Pero aún queda un poco para que haya NanoFate puro, no se impacienten, está muy acerca.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?¿Les gustó?

Wah, justo ahora hay una tormenta horrible en donde vivo. Hay bastante lluvia y muchísimo viento. ¡Hasta cayeron truenos y relámpagos! Todo un día para subir un capítulo, ¿eh? Hahaha.

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews, a los que siguen la historia, a los que le dieron fav y follow y a los que leen mis historias. Por lo visto, el epílogo de Sobreviviendo junto a ti les sorprendió y les dejó con la intriga y las ganas de la secuela, era lo que tenia planeado hehehe.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia y sigan apoyándome, me dan muchas más fuerzas para seguir escribiendo que es lo más me gusta :) ¡Os adoro! Muchas gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima.

¡Sayonara!¡Cuídense!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Siento la tardanza~ Ya estoy aquí. No hace falta que diga por que tardé, ¿no? Las clases, las clases son las únicas culpables aquí, me tienen muerta TwT Vamos a lo que de verdad les interesa que es el capítulo, ya después les diré más cosas xD ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes mencionados aquí. Solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Residencia Hallaown - 19:20**

Fate entró en la casa, no sin antes percatarse de que aquella extraña persona se hubiera ido.

¿Quién era? No lo sabía, y era lo que quería descubrir. Si _ellos _sabían donde estaba Nanoha tendría problemas. Pero lo más extraño era que aquella persona que había visto anteriormente no le parecía amenazante, y estaba segura de que no era Signum ni ningún otro agente de la TSAB.

-¿Fate?

La voz de Nanoha la sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio como Chrono y Nanoha la miraban desconcertados.

-Perdón. Solo estaba pensando.-Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al peli azul seriamente.-Tenemos que hablar, Hallaown-san.

Chrono al principio se quedó en silencio. Luego, asintió al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia una habitación con Fate siguiéndolo. Nanoha se quedó sola en la sala.

En ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?

-_¿N-nanoha?_

Nanoha frunció el ceño.

-¿Yuuno?

-_¡No, no! Soy yo, Erio._

-¡Oh, disculpa! ¿Qué pasa?

-_Hmm, yo solo quería decirte que si mañana...bueno, ¿tienes quién te lleve a la universidad?_

Nanoha se quedó en silencio y en ese momento pensó en Fate. Negó internamente y habló:

-No...no, ¿por qué?

-_Te podría llevar yo, si quieres._

-Ah, no hace falta...

-_Insisto, Nanoha. _

La cobriza suspiró resignada y con una leve sonrisa respondió.

-Está bien.

-_¡Genial! Paso por ti, entonces._

-Claro.

No esta muy convencida, pero aún así aceptó. ¿Por qué motivo? Tenía a Fate, ¿qué pasaba con ella?¿Qué diría?

-_¿Nanoha?¿Sigues ahí?_

-¡Ah, sí! Te veo mañana, Erio...kun.

-_Sí, hasta mañana entonces._

Guardó su móvil y en ese instante Fate estaba parada en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos y con una expresión seria. Nanoha se sintió nerviosa.

-¿Era ese chico, Mondial?

La cobriza asintió y intentó no sentirse nerviosa. No tenía ningún motivo, ¿verdad?

-Estoy yo para llevarte. No lo necesitas a él.

Nanoha se sorprendió. ¿Fate había escuchado la conversación?¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo...?

Fate se dio cuenta de lo había hecho por lo que carraspeó incómoda. Volvió a mirar seriamente a Nanoha.

-Ya te dije, estoy yo. Dile que no.

Nanoha en ese momento se sintió molesta.

-¿Por qué? Ya sé que te tengo a ti, Fate. Pero, Erio es un chico simpático, amable y muy bueno. No veo que problema hay, ¿o sí?

Fate sintió algo en su interior al escuchar describir a Erio. Su cara ahora expresaba enfado.

-¡Pero para eso estoy yo!¡Para protegerte! Me da igual que ese Erio sea lo que sea, no lo necesitas y punto.

Nanoha sí que estaba molesta ahora. Sintió su sangre hervir del enfado.

-¡¿Quién te crees?!

Fate se sobresaltó al oír el grito de Nanoha.

-¡Entiendo que seas mi guardaespaldas, lo entiendo! Pero eso no te da derecho a decidir por mí. Eso no, Fate.

La rubia bajó la mirada. Nanoha apretaba su mandíbula molesta.

-Yo...

-Basta, ya está Fate. Olvídalo.

Nanoha se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse y vio a Chrono mirando a Fate enfadado.

-Adiós, Chrono-kun. Gracias por todo.-Pasó por el lado de Chrono y salió por la puerta entrando en el coche de Fate rápidamente.

Fate y Chrono se miraron. La rubia hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió por la puerta.

-Testarossa.

Fate se giró.

-Recuerde lo que te dije.

La rubia asintió y se fue.

* * *

En el interior del coche había un silencio incómodo. Fate de vez en cuando miraba a Nanoha, ésta estaba con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, miraba por la ventana distraídamente.

-Nanoha, yo...Lo siento, discúlpame.

La cobriza ni giró a verla. Simplemente siguió viendo por la ventana. Fate desvió la mirada hacía la carretera de nuevo, afligida.

-_Eres una estúpida, Fate. Por una vez que tenías las cosas bien con ella y vas y lo estropeas._-Se riñó así misma.-_Solo por tus estúpidos celos._

Miró de nuevo a Nanoha, pero ella seguía en la misma posición. Resignada, Fate no dijo una palabra más y simplemente condujo hacia la residencia Takamachi.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos. Fate como un rayo salió y le abrió la puerta a Nanoha, pero ésta la ignoró por completo y caminó hacia la casa. La rubia cerró la puerta molesta consigo misma.

Nanoha abrió la puerta y al entrar se paralizó por completo, entró en shock. Fate al verla se alarmó y corrió a su lado. Miró el interior de la casa.

Todo estaba destrozado. Los muebles tirados, los sofás rajuñados, todo estaba tirado. Fate, desconcertada miró a su alrededor en busca del culpable, pero no había nada.

Nanoha, de repente, corrió hacia el interior de la casa, abrió una de las puertas y miró alarmada su interior. Fate corrió a su lado desconcertada y curiosa.

-¿Qué pasa, Nanoha?

La cobriza la miró.

-Este es el despacho de mi padre, si _ellos _hubieran querido el dinero de mi familia lo habrían cogido. Sin embargo...-Caminó hasta una caja fuerte y la abrió, mostrando millones y millones de billetes.-...el dinero sigue aquí.

Fate se quedó unos minutos en silencio, observando a Nanoha. Ella tenía razón, pero eso le daba miedo reconocerlo. Si no querían el dinero de la familia Takamachi, significaba que...querían a Nanoha. Entonces, algo hizo _click _en su mente. Por eso ella estaba ahí, por eso Shiro la contrató. Para proteger a la cobriza de e_llos. _La necesitaba especialmente a ella.

Eso solo significaba una única cosa.

Los atacantes y perseguidores de Nanoha no eran humanos. De repente, Fate recordó la conversación que había tenido con Chrono.

**Flashback**

-Sabes algo, ¿verdad?

Chrono asintió seriamente.

-¿Qué sabes?

El peli azul se sentó en una pequeña silla y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas.

-Me ha sido fácil averiguarlo. Los atacantes se fueron sin dejar rastro del accidente, ¿no?-Fate asintió.-Bien.

Se levantó y caminó seriamente hacia Fate.

-Testarossa, solo le voy a advertir una cosa.

Fate asintió y miró de la misma forma a Chrono.

-No son lo que crees.

**Fin Flashback**

En ese momento, Fate apretaba con bastante fuerza sus puños. Todo encajaba. En aquel momento un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza.

Shiro también lo sabía. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Por eso estaba ella ahí, precisamente _ella._

-Fate. ¿Qué ocurre?

Miró a Nanoha, ella estaba mirándola preocupada pues sabía que algo había descubierto.

Nanoha y Fate sintieron en ese momento un ruido proveniente de la entrada. Miraron al instante ahí y ambas se paralizaron. Un hombre vestido completamente de negro estaba parado, mirándolas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vaya vaya...Pero si es Fate Testarossa. Que gusto conocerte al fin.-Hizo una leve reverencia sin borrar aquella sonrisa. Fate se puso delante de Nanoha, protegiéndola.

-¿Quién eres?

El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

-Eso no importa ahora, Fate. Lo que importa es...-Señaló a Nanoha.-...ella.

-¡No dejaré que te le acerques!

El hombre alzó ambas manos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Calma, Fate, calma. No querrás comenzar una pelea que obviamente no ganarás, ¿verdad? Y menos destrozar esta magnífica casa...-Miró a su alrededor.-...más de lo que ya está.-Soltó una carcajada.

Fate apretó su mandíbula molesta y enfurecida. Nanoha solo miraba con miedo a aquel misterioso hombre.

-¡Dime quién eres y para quién trabajas!

-Oh, Fate.-Soltó una risa.-Está bien, si tanto quieres saber quién soy...Pues, me llamo Zest.-Se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa.-Vale, ya está. Ahora...-Se puso serio.-Dame a la chica.

Fate sacó una pistola apuntando rápidamente a Zest. Nanoha se sobresaltó al ver el arma.

-¡No te la daré!

-Vaya, así que me desafías, ¿eh? Bueno, ya que tanto quieres pelear contra mí...-Tronó los dedos.

Fate sabía que no podía pelear, al menos no con Nanoha delante.

-Nanoha, vete.-La cobriza la miró sin comprender.-¡Vete, ahora!¡Ponte a salvo!

Al ver a Nanoha correr, Zest miró con enfado y burla a Fate. Cuando Nanoha desapareció, la rubia comenzó a disparar sin éxito, ya que Zest esquivaba las balas.

Zest le propinó un puñetazo a Fate, tirándola al suelo. La rubia se levantó inmediatamente y se limpió un poco de sangre que salía de su labio.

-Dejémonos de juegos.-Susurró con rabia mientras dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos.

Zest sonrió y rió.-¡Mucho mejor así, Fate!-Dejó ver también sus colmillos.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, comenzando una pelea. Fate con su pie le dio una fuerte patada en la rodilla, Zest hizo una leve mueca y luego cogió a Fate por la cintura lanzándola a una pared.

-¡Vamos, Fate, dame más!

La rubia se levantó y con furia le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo aturdido unas milésimas de segundo. Zest dirigió su puño hacia el rostro de Fate pero ésta se apartó para luego darle con su codo fuertemente en la espalda, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Aprovechó eso y empezó a darle patadas. Zest cogió uno de los pies de Fate y la lanzó hacia el sofá, haciendo que se partiera a la mitad. Fate con una leve mueca se levantó y sacó un cuchillo intentando darle. Zest la cogió por los hombros y los apretó, haciendo que Fate gritara de dolor pues sentía como sus huesos crujían y comenzaban a quebrarse.

Zest estaba con una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro mientras apretaba con más fuerza. Fate intentó olvidarse del dolor y le clavó el cuchillo en el brazo haciendo que Zest se alejará mientras se arrancaba el arma y manchando el suelo de sangre.

-Vamos, ¿es todo lo que tienes?-Dijo Fate con burla. Zest lanzó inesperadamente el cuchillo. Por suerte, Fate consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo.

-No. ¡Ahora verás!-Zest corrió velozmente hacia Fate, cogiéndola por la cintura fuertemente y estampándola contra la pared.

Zest con su puño no dejaba de pegar a Fate, dándole en el estómago. Se apartó a los pocos minutos, dejando a Fate tosiendo en el suelo y buscando aire. Zest aprovechó eso y la cogió por sus rubios cabellos haciendo gritar a Fate.

-¿Te duele, eh?¡Pues ahora verás!-La lanzó hacia la mesa de cristal de la sala, haciendo que pequeños trozos de cristales salieran volando.

Zest sacó una daga y se preparó para asestarle el golpe final, pero de repente sintió una fuerte punzada en su espalda. Se giró y vio a Nanoha con el cuchillo en la mano y mirándolo con miedo.

-¡Vaya, pero si es la pequeña damita! Gusto en conocerte, Takamachi-san...-Sonrió maliciosamente. Nanoha le escupió en la cara. Zest borró su sonrisa y con la mano se sobó la cara. Miró molesto a Nanoha.

-A la damita no le enseñaron modales, ¿no?¡Ya te enseñaré yo!-Cogió a Nanoha por sus cobrizos cabellos y le dio una sonora cachetada, haciéndola gritar.

-¡DÉJALA!

Fate corrió hacia Zest y de un empujón lo apartó de Nanoha. La rubia cogió a Zest por ambos brazos, miró a Nanoha.

-Nanoha...,no mires.

La cobriza cerró los ojos fuertemente. Fate aprovechó aquello y arrancó ambos brazos del cuerpo de Zest, lanzándolos y haciendo que un río de sangre manchara todo el suelo. Zest soltó un grito desgarrador.

-¡Maldita!¡Arrrggghh!

Fate se apartó de él, dirigiéndose a por su pistola. Pero en el momento en que se giró Zest ya no estaba. Sorprendida, miró a su alrededor, entonces miró a Nanoha y vio que temblaba. Enseguida la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí...-Dijo la cobriza con un hilo de voz.

Fate acarició sus cabellos mientras miraba con furia la sangre esparcida en el suelo.

* * *

¡FIN DEL CAPÍTULO!

¿Qué les pareció la acción? Un nuevo personaje ha salido hoy. ¡Zest! ¿Les gusta? Espero que sí, por que tenía un debate interno entre si poner a Zest o a Vice, aunque para Vice ya tengo un pequeño papel, wuajaja ò.ó

Disculpen mi tardanza, pero como ya dije antes, ¡las clases me tienen agobiada! Tanto que hasta me olvidé de mi propio nombre. . . Okey no xD Pero enserio, estoy muy agobiada y estresada. ¡Necesito vacaciones! Entonces podré actualizar más seguido y sobretodo...descansar :) Bueno bueno, ¿les gustó el capítulo de hoy?¿Valió la pena la espera? Espero que sí, por que aunque parezca una mentira muy gorda, este capítulo me costó 2 horas de mi vida TwT ¿Por qué? Me entretengo bastante hasta con una simple mosca volando en mi escritorio...xD

Pero me esforcé, así que espero sus reviews. ¡Sobretodo reviews!¡Necesito reviews! Son mis energías, enserio, ¡denme reviews! Ò.Ó Acepto demandas, tomatazos, cartas de amor, ¡de todo!

Me despido, que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche y hasta la próxima.


End file.
